Burster
I found the more specialized psychics to be lacking in their specialties so I have take steps to change that. This is what i did with the Burster and honestly with this I think it can be easily just why they'd be hunted as a major threat to public safety..... Background - No Change from RUE Special Burster O.C.C. Pyrokinetic Psychic 1-6 - No change from RUE 7 - This power can be used in conjunction with any other fire based power with no additional cost in melee attacks/actions. 8 - Removed. It is my opinion that a Burster would not develop additional general psionic powers but further pyrokinetic related powers as he/she grows in experience and as such I will list those below. Pick one power from below at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 Flame Ring A variation on the Fire Eruption power, the character is able to generate a ring of flame around their body when they are standing stationary. The fire surrounds its creator in a burning inferno that causes damage to anyone entering the flames. Bonuses: While generating the Flame Ring, the character is totally impervious to molten rock and metals, plasma blasts. Projectiles, bullets and thrown objects are instantly destroyed the moment they touch the flaming ring, but energy attacks, magic and psionics are unimpeded. The six foot (1 .8 m) high, flickering flame also obscures the being who made it and anyone else inside the ring, so attackers are -4 to strike even on an aimed shot. Range: Self, extending out as far as a 6 foot area +2 feet per each additional level of experience. The creator can make the fire as close to themselves or as far (within their limits) as desired. Damage: 5d6 of sd/md to pass through the ring, plus there is a 01-75% likelihood that any combustibles (articles of clothing, hair, bottles of alcohol, etc.) will catch fire and burn, doing an additional 2d6 points of sd/md every melee round until they are removed. Note: This power includes preventing the ring of fire from setting the floor it touches on fire. Duration: The Flaming Ring can be maintained 10 minutes per activation as long as the being desires it and remains conscious. Creating and maintaining the Flame Ring uses up one melee attack/action every melee round it is in place. Attacks per Melee: Other attacks and actions by the being can be made while the Ring is in place, and its creator can even leave its warm embrace, walking through the flame without ill effect. Others left inside, however, are trapped unless they risk damage running through the flame. ISP cost - 10 for SD and 20 for MD Fire Fists This power allows the character to engage in Mega-damage HTH combat. Damage - 1d6md per punch (no ps bonuses) Duration - 1 minute per level of experience ISP Cost - 10 Plasma Blast This power lets the character generate a blast of highly energized, bluish-green or reddish-purple raw plasma, a superheated gas, similar to being hit by an inferno. The character can generate the bolt from their eyes or hands, but not both. Range: 50 feet per level of experience. Damage: 3d6md +1d6 per 2 levels of experience. Note: the character's usual HTH strike bonuses apply, provided they take aim and are not shooting wild (no bonuses for shooting wild). Duration: Instant. Attacks per Melee: Each plasma blast counts as one attack per melee. Bonuses: Use characters HTH Strike bonus when attacking ISP Cost - 15 Heat Blast The character is able to generate a beam of coherent heat waves, without any flames. The character can generate the heat beam from either their eyes or hands. The thermal energy from this power concentrates within its target as it passes through it. The nature of the heat beam is such that it is nearly impossible to see, appearing only as a shimmering, semi-visible, heat haze. The character with this power is also resistant to heat and fire themselves, taking only half damage. Range: 300 feet (91.5 m) maximum. Duration: Instant. Damage: 5d6sd/md. Characters can regulate the strength of each blast in increments of 1d6 damage. Attacks per Melee: Each blast counts as one attack per melee Bonuses: Use Characters HTH strike bonuses when attacking. The Heat Beam is nearly invisible, it looks like a ray of heat haze, making opponents -3 to parry or dodge. ISP - 10/25 Continuous Bolt of Flame The character can shoot forth a bolt or tongue of flame from their hands or fingertips much like a flame-thrower. The flame can be continually maintained through concentration until mentally extinguished by the being. The degree of control is so exact that the character can ignite one finger and use the flame like an acetylene torch, regulating the flame's length and intensity. Range: upto 12 feet (3.6 m) +6 feet (1.8 m) per each level of experience. Damage: 2d6md + 1d6md per each level of experience. The amount of damage can be regulated to do as little as 1d6md or full power. That means a third level character could inflict up to 5d6 damage. The widest the bolt of fire can get is if both hands are used with fingers spread apart, cutting a flaming swath about two feet (0.6 m) wide. Duration: Two melee rounds per level of experience. Attacks Per Melee: Each long-lasting, continuous bolt of flame counts as three melee attacks (lasts about 7 seconds). Rate of Fire: One Bolt of Flame can be unleashed from one hand or two simultaneous bolts (double damage) by pointing at the same target with both hands. This simultaneous double blast counts as one extra melee attack. Bonus: Use characters HTH strike bonus when attacking. ISP Cost - 20 Fire Ball Another fire creation ability is the hurling of a fire ball. Damage: 1D6x10sd +2d6 sd per two levels of experience or 6D6md + 1d6md per 2 levels of experience Range: 50 feet +10 feet per each additional level of experience. Duration: Instant. Bonus: +2 to strike. ISP Cost - 25 9-12 - No change from RUE Everything else remains the same as per RUE